


[Podfic of] Meet 'n Greet

by knight_tracer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> A hook-up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Meet 'n Greet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet 'n Greet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21782) by arsenicjade. 



Length: 4:15  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Meet%20'n%20Greet.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Meet%20'n%20Greet.m4b)


End file.
